


Wired

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, TenOi, coffee shop AU, meet cute, oiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Who only has one outlet in their building? Or the one in which Tendou is dying and Oikawa's the only one who can save him... figuratively speaking.





	Wired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdytooru (broodywolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Ariane! I hope you enjoy this rare pair ship fic! 
> 
> I used a prompt generator and it came up with this fun one: "There’s only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you’re sitting right in front of it and you’re not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I’m taking, so whatever I don’t care how intimidatingly attractive you are I’m sitting down at your table to plug my shit in."

It probably isn’t the best idea to take his very important online test in a public area but Tendou’s WIFI at home has been spotty at best and the one in the coffee shop for some reason always works with his laptop. Which is great… except that his fucking battery is about to die. Again. Really, he should have expected this, because what has gone right this week? Nearly nothing.

Huffing with irritation he clicks the next answer, not even really paying close attention as his eyes continually dart to the battery percentage indicator. How the hell long is this test anyway? Checking the number of questions to go and doing a rough estimation of the load time for each screen, he feels his stomach drop. There is no way he’ll finish in time and if his laptop dies in the middle he won’t finish and his grade will drop and he’ll fail and--

Ok, calm down. He takes a deep breath. All he needs to do is plug in. Which shouldn’t be a problem. But, as is the way of this week it seems, the only available plug (that he can see at least) is located oh so conveniently at a table where a very handsome and very focused fellow student sits.

Tendou doesn’t recognize him, but that’s not surprising. When he’s not in the library studying, he’s in his dorm sleeping or reading manga or watching anime to give his brain a break. Double majoring had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now, he’s not so sure. The percentage of battery life goes down another notch and he winces as though he just got punched.

His eyes dart over to the table where the man with way too perfect hair and attractive jawline sits. And he wears glasses because _of course_ he does. _Focus, Satori focus_!

Another percentage lost.

_I’m dying, I’m dying. I can’t finish this test in time._

He takes another deep breath. Ok, all he has to do is go over to the table of the extremely handsome strange and ask if he can interrupt _his_ studies (or whatever he’s doing) to use the plug in the wall. And really this shouldn’t be this hard. Normally an outgoing person, Tendou cringes to think of the few friends he’s managed to maintain over the years seeing him now. This should not be a big deal but he just… keeps not going over there. What he’s doing is wasting time and probably giving incorrect answers while losing more battery power.

 _Just get up and go over there_ . _The worst he can say is no, right?_ Which, would be pretty shitty all things considered but the nerves are there and he can’t get them to go away no matter how hard he tries.

Another percentage gone.

Fine, _fine_ . He’s just… going to do it.

He stands, taking his laptop with him as though not having it would somehow discredit his request to use the plug. Nerves galloping through him, he slowly approaches the table.  “Ex… excuse me?” He clears his throat, cursing his tremulous tone.

The man looks up and oh god he’s even more beautiful up close. His brow furrowed in confusion and his tone a little wary, he asks, “Can I help you?”

Well, Tendou can’t really blame him he supposes. A random guy comes up to his table and sounds like a stuttering idiot? He’d be wary too.

“Um, sorry, but could I borrow your outlet? Well, not _your_ outlet, I guess. It belongs to the coffee shop. Or the landlord I suppose.” He’s rambling. He’s standing here talking about outlet ownership while his laptop continues to die.

Beautiful stranger’s furrow becomes more pronounced.

“Uh, what I mean is, my laptop’s dying and I’m in the middle of a very important test and if I lose power, I lose my spot and of course they won’t let me back in because that would mean I was cheating or something. I just,” he glances at the screen and finds he’s at one percent left. “Do you mind?” he tacks on in a slightly higher pitch because now panic has settled in.

The stranger’s eyes go a little wide but he gestures for him to go ahead and take a seat which Tendou does with a rather loud _whoomp_ and shoves his plug into the outlet. His eyes shoot to the battery indicator and will a sigh he slumps into his chair; it’s charging. His pulse is slamming in his temple and he can feel a sheen of sweat on his temple; what a sight he must make.

“You ok, there?”

Tendou’s eyes dart up from his screen across the table at the beautiful stranger who looks more bemused than annoyed with him at this point and he supposes he should count that as a plus.

“Ah, yeah. Sorry about the whole disrupting your calm thing, I just… can’t fail this test,” Tendou says, rubbing the back of his neck. He can feel his cheeks heating up to a dusty pink the longer the man stares at him through those glasses.

“Well then, you better get back to it, eh?” he asks then goes back to reading and it’s almost as if he’s giving Tendou privacy despite their close proximity. The table isn’t very large and their legs are rather close together now that Tendou pays attention.

He shifts quickly, sitting nearly bolt upright and it’s probably the most perfectly postured he’s been in his entire life.

Beautiful stranger eyes him over the edge of his book and gives a small smirk, shaking his head a little but doesn’t say anything.

Tendou goes back to work but after a few minutes, his body gives into its natural inclination to recline and he slumps down again, his legs jutting out a bit further under the table. He bumps what he hopes is not the knee of the beautiful stranger.

Eyes fixed on his now not dying laptop, Tendou continues working. He most definitely would not have made it through the remainder of the test without plugging in. The ambiance of the coffee shop becomes soothing once more and now that he doesn’t have to worry about impending laptop death he can take his time with the questions. Which also leaves him opportunity to steal glances at his unintentional table partner.

He’s reading a book on spacial physics and Tendou feels a burst of surprise run through him. Not that beautiful people can’t be smart but when he sees who the author is he can’t stop his eyes from going a bit wider. That is some deep reading for an undergrad. At least, that’s what he’s assuming this guy is, since he looks close to Tendou’s age.

“Done with your test? Or am I just that distracting?”

Tendou jolts, his eyes flicking to beautiful stranger’s beautiful face and god he really has to stop referring to him as beautiful because he knows how much he hates it when people judge _him_ purely on his looks.

“Ah, no. I mean, you are, but not… that is... “ Tendou lets out a sigh and leans his head back.

Beautiful stranger lets out a chuckle but it’s not cruel. It’s warm and draws Tendou’s attention back to his face.

The man leans his elbows on the table, his eyes considering Tendou but there’s a small smile on his face now. After a beat, he extends his hand. “Oikawa Tooru, by the way.”

Tendou reaches across, grasping his hand and giving in a short, firm pump. “Tendou Satori, thanks for saving my life. Well, my laptop’s at least.”

“Oh, I’m a life saver, now? I’ll be sure to add that to my resume,” Oikawa says, amusement lacing his words.

Tendou chuckles, looking back to his test to answer the next question.

“So, what is your test on? Or… should I not ask?” Oikawa says, keeping his place in his book with his finger but his eyes are on Tendou’s face.

“I mean, I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.” Tendou freezes the moment the words fly out of his mouth. What the actual hell is wrong with him?

But Oikawa merely taps his chin. “Oh ho? And what if I said I’m a man who likes danger?” There’s a glint in his eyes that leads Tendou to believe that isn’t entirely a joke.

He gives a smirk in return. He opens his mouth and huffs out, “Actually, I have no idea.”

Oikawa laughs then and the sound is bright.

Tendou joins him, cheeks pink. “I’m usually better at this witty banter shit, but my brain is so fried from this damn test.”

“Sorry, I won’t distract you anymore,” Oikawa says, leaning back in his chair and opening his book again.

“Oh but you’re such a nice distraction,” Tendou replies quickly then slaps his hand over his mouth.  

Oikawa’s eyes go a bit wide at that. He wags a playful finger at Tendou. “If you fail your test, don’t go blaming me, I tried to be nice.”

Tendou groans, “Ugh, don’t even tease about that! I’m really nervous you know!”

“Then you should focus,” Oikawa insists, slapping the table in front of the laptop.

“Yeah, yeah, you try focusing when a charming, good looking life saver is sitting across from you.” And with those words Tendou wishes the earth would swallow him whole.

“I am, though you’re more a sanity saver,” Oikawa retorts and Tendou thinks he may have misheard him. He has to, because there’s no way someone as gorgeous as Oikawa insinuated that he, Tendou Satori, is charming and/or good looking. “Chop, chop pretty boy, the sooner you finish the sooner you can calm down and we can get back to flirting.”

“Is… is that what we’re doing?” Tendou asks bewildered.

Oikawa gives him a smile far too fond for him to deserve. “You’re cute,” he giggles then goes back to reading.

Tendou blinks, looks at his computer then back up at Oikawa but the brunette keeps his eyes fixed on the pages in front of him, though Tendou doubts he’s reading. After a few more seconds of letting the shock wear off, he goes back to his test.

Twenty minutes later, he’s done. Slowly--softly--he closes the lid of his laptop and as it shuts he finds Oikawa with his chin in his palm looking at him. “Now then, I don’t know about you, but I’m famished and I need something more substantial than pastries. Dinner?”

Tendou nods dumbly, grabbing his laptop and plug to shove into his bag. In a daze, he walks out of the coffee shop with Oikawa by his side. As they walk to the bistro across the street that sells large portions for cheap--banter and flirty wits fully engaged--the rest of Tendou’s crappy week falls to the wayside and he begins to feel… recharged.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RainCloud10 and ItsAiryBro for looking this over for me to make sure it was coherent! I appreciate your input and feedback!


End file.
